The present invention relates to an operation input system, an operation input device used when executing a game, and a game system.
Conventionally, in input devices which include an operating section such as arrow keys, an input button, a joystick, or a touch panel and which accept an operation input by a player to a game device, an increasing number of input devices are equipped with a function for providing a user with feedback using haptic sense such as force feedback, tactile sensation, and heat.
In particular, recently, input devices having a built-in vibrating source cartridge and having a function for providing a player with force feedback are available (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3655438).
Meanwhile, recently, modes have emerged in which an input device mounted to a game device body is made readily attachable/detachable (for example, JP-A-2017-000757) to enable operation input in accordance with games of various types and to provide new games.
However, in the input device described in Japanese Patent No. 3655438, since a force feedback that can be fed back is monotonous, further improvement is desired to achieve feedback of fine touch through complex vibrations.
In addition, in order to provide the feedback for fine touch to the input device described in JP-A-2017-000757, a need arises to construct a system that takes a mounted state and an unmounted state with respect to a game device body into consideration.